


Team bonding(DISCONTINUED)

by Remnntaki



Series: Rwby rewritten/future predictions [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Team Bonding, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: After some "difficulties" in combat training team, RWBY is sent to ozpin's office. The girls are on temporary punishment for lack of cooperation as a team. The upperclassmen team CVFY are sent to watch over them.Coco with RubyVelvet with BlakeYatsuhashi with YangAnd Fox with WeissThe four girls express their problems with the others. And team CFVY lends them the help they need in order to bond as a team and become closer as friends.





	Team bonding(DISCONTINUED)

  “Alright students today is where you enter your first combat training, you’ll be in the teams that have been assigned, be sharp, I will grade you on cooperativeness and skill” vice principal Glynda good witch explained. It had been four days since the assignment of teams and classes, today was the day they could show off their skills as huntresses and huntsmen. Ruby was the most ambitious to show off her skills with crescent rose. But there was a problem, her team, not that she didn’t think they were nice people Yang is the only one she’s comfortable around. Glancing over at the white-haired girl stood up and walked off without speaking a word.

 

  Her interactions with the ice queen weren’t so pleasant she might’ve been angry at her still. There was nothing but arguing and miscommunication Ruby wanted to be friends with her but from how things worked in training she doubted it. Team RWBY was the first up for training, their course was the great woods just off mistral.

 

  “Remember, for the exercise you must find your teammates, once you do, figure out a way to retrieve the crystal.” The blonde professor explained

 

  The practice began, tall artificial trees stood up like their first assignment a week ago. Ruby took a deep breath, she could do this all she had to do was a focus and find her teammates.

 

  Two more minutes of searching later led her to a dead end she encountered none of her teammates and was lost. Glynda warned them before the practice that there were going to challenges standing in their way, but she didn’t specify. Mammoth like feet crept from the bushes behind Ruby the Grimm growled catching the silver-eyed girls' attention. Whipping around a large Beowolf rose from the bushes roaring out, on opposite sides of the forest the remaining members heard the distinct roar. Yang’s fear rose for her little sister, in dread that her sister might have caused that roar. She rushed off into the forest to find Ruby.

 

  Her back is against the wall, it smacked her against a nearby tree, losing crescent rose to the side from the blow. Ruby’s vision blurred as the creature got closer someone threw their blade at the beast's back. Blake stood there taking her blade back from its back, the two never talked much. Since the girl had been shy around other students even her team, this was a perfect opportunity. At the least talk and get to know the girl.

 

  “T-Thanks for the save Blake, you really saved my skin,” Chuckled Ruby, Blake nodded holding out her hand helping the small girl to her feet. The two sat in an awkward silence, Ruby watched Blake she looked out for any more Grimm coming their way. Well, this is weird, the red-haired girl whistled as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Becoming increasingly more bored by the minute; she hadn’t been this bored since Tai forced her to watch a documentary on dad jokes with Yang.

 

  “We’re safe,” Blake finally spoke, Ruby nodded.

 

  “Hey, Blake, we never really talked since we’ve been on the team. Tell me about yourself!” Ruby cordially beamed, she had to know something about her teammate if she would be with her for the next four years.

 

  Should she really know, who I am, where I came from, Blake peered at Ruby for two minutes she took two minutes to speak? She sighed, “I grew up on a small island called menagerie, I had a nice life”

 

  “Really? That sounds nice, I grew up in a shack with my sister and my dad!” Ruby chuckled nervously, she sweated, this was going as smoothly as she expected.

 

  “What about your mother?”

 

  That was something Ruby barely brought up the subject of her mother was very touchy. She passed when Ruby and Yang were young, ever since her passing she put up a mask to hide her emotions. Blinking twice she took a while to respond, hell it was impossible for her to respond to something so sudden. Blake got the message, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked”

 

  Ruby shook her head, “No, it’s okay, my mom, Summer Rose: died when I was young. She went out on a mission as any normal huntress would, I waited up for her to return but she never came. It wasn’t until a week later that they delivered the news to my dad, I can still remember the pain he had on his face when I saw him, and how hard it was for him to tell us.”

  


  Ruby clenched her fists in her lap gently flashbacks coming back to her like a tidal wave. At this moment Blake almost swore she saw a tear in Ruby’s eyes, she put a hand on her shoulder; she didn’t know how to respond to something like this.

 

  “Ruby, we don’t know each other yet but I envy you,"

 

  She looked up at Blake curiously, what did she mean by that? “You dealt with this for so long, you probably already accepted your mother’s passing. Me? I can’t even face my past failures without running away,"

 

  Ruby looked at her curiously as she was about to ask Blake on that ominous statement but got cut off as Yang and Weiss entered the scene. Yang looked at the scene and didn’t see the Grimm she let her guard down and went over to hug her sister. Squeezing the ever-loving life out of her Yang smiled, “you’re safe!”

 

  “Y-Yeah, I am safe... Sis you‘ll break my ribs”The blond eased her grip on her sister and set her down. Soon the sound of intercom came on and Glynda spoke.

 

  “Now you all have found each other it’s time for you all to find the crystal that lies deep within the Grimm’s den” This sent chills down Ruby’s spine while the others seemed content with the task given. Especially Yang. The team traveled to the cave once they got there a blue crystal floated right above a mountain a sleeping Grimm.

 

  “Okay, first off we need to analyze the situation—” Weiss started but was cut off by Yang and Ruby rushing head in, as they did so a loud buzzer went off signaling the end of the training session. The forest simulation disappeared, and they were back in the training room of beacon, Glynda looked down at the four.

 

  She wrote something down in her clipboard, “you cannot rush into an area infested with Grimm you’ll be eaten alive, all-in-all that was a very pitiful display, zero points. Next group team JNPR” Glynda called. Weiss’ eye twitched as the four girls stood there, Ruby and Yang looked at the snow-haired girl with nervous grins.

  



End file.
